1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, more particularly to an electrical connectors having improved a metal shell.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical connectors have been employed to be mounted onto a printed circuit board in various electronic components associated with a computer, such as a hard disk drive, a printer, etc. Such an electrical connector usually includes an insulative housing, a plurality of terminals retained in the insulative housing and soldered on the printed circuit board, and a metal shell covering the insulative housing. The metal shell includes a top wall, a pair of inner side walls bent downwardly and vertically from two opposite sides of the top wall, a rear wall bent downwardly from a rear end of the top wall, and a pair of outer side walls bent forwardly from two opposite sides of the rear wall. The inner side walls each defines a first opening passing therethrough, and a locking plate extending forwardly and outwardly from a rear edge of the first opening. The outer side walls each defines a second opening and a front plate enclosing a front side of the second opening. The locking plate is received in the second opening and abuts forwardly and inwardly against the front plate to prevent the rear wall from moving rearwardly. However, After the outer side wall has been assembled with the inner side wall, the rear wall and the outer side walls are movable along a front-to-back direction. When the rear wall is hit by an external object by mistake, the rear wall and the outer side wall moves forwardly, the outer side wall moves outwardly in the same time. The locking plate may escape from the second opening. Lately, the outer side walls may break away from the inner side wall.
Hence, an improved electrical connector with a stable metal shell is desired to overcome the above problems.